Seijaku Ibusuki
| image = | age = 17 | gender = Male | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Senior | category = Normal | affiliation = Kendo Club | ability = Kendo | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 | anime debut = Episode 1 | image gallery = yes }} Seijaku Ibusuki (指宿 静寂, Ibusuki Seijaku) is a senior classman of Hakoniwa Academy and one of the delinquents who originally made up both the Kendo Club and the 2% of the votes that Medaka Kurokami did not receive. Personality Ibusuki ignores the great majority of school rules, instead hanging out in the kendo hall with his friends. Like the rest of his gang, he smokes. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 15-16 After Medaka's intervention however, he seems to have reformed somewhat, and the passion for kendo he once had has been rekindled. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, page 43 Appearance Ibusuki foregoes the uniform of a student of Hakoniwa Academy, instead wearing a dark pink jersey and dark pants. He has long, spiked up blonde hair and brown eyes. He is also seen in his kendo uniform. Plot Student Council Executive Arc Ibusuki is hanging out at the Kendo Hall when Medaka and Zenkichi Hitoyoshi arrive. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 15-16 At Mahibi Moji's order, he and the others surround the pair. He is amazed when Medaka manages to confiscate the cigarettes of everyone present before they can react. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 18-22 He is horrified when Medaka declares she will reform all of them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 24 The next day, the group returns to the kendo hall in uniform, much to Zenkichi's surprise. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, page 33 After Medaka leaves to attend the Student Council Recruitment meeting, the Kendo Club is attacked by Habataki Hyūga, who defeats them all. To Hyūga's shock, Moji gets back up, proclaiming that even he was once passionate about kendo. Inspired, the other members rise back up as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 41-42 An enraged Hyūga attacks them, only to be stopped by Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, page 44 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, page 46 After being "converted" by Medaka, Hyūga takes over the Kendo Club and shares the hall with the other members, though he and Moji sometimes butt heads. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, page 53 After Myouri Unzen blows up the Student Council office, Ibusuki and several other members of the Kendo Club hear the commotion, though they assume it is simply Medaka being up to her usual antics. Medaka Box anime; Episode 10 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Ibusuki is among the students who confront Medaka at the beginning of the 100 Flowers Run, holding flower number ten. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 187, pages 18-19 He and the others are all blown away by Medaka's Kurokami Final. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 2-3 All present wonder if Medaka thinks of their time together as good memories. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, page 5 His message to Medaka is that kendo is fun. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Abilities Kendo Practitioner: Ibusuki is somewhat skilled in kendo, though his skill level is nowhere near that of Hyūga's Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, page 40 or Medaka's. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, page 17 References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Normal